


wandering souls

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, platonic, relationships, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Peter needs to learn to stay away from making deals with supernatural ancient beings.Now he can’t be seen or heard and the only thing he remembers is something related to the moon and a kiss.Fortunately Reader is there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 2





	wandering souls

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so be kind uwu

Peter had no idea about where he was.

He looked for a clue, a sign to help him know the way back home but as hard as he looked he just found tall buildings and unknown faces, he concluded it was a part of the city that he had never been in. Peter looked around and felt a little bit overwhelmed for the intimidating nature of everything, but if he was honest with himself being lost would never qualify as a relaxing situation of any sorts.

The familiar sound of a branch cracking under footsteps went to his heightened hearing and he immediately assumed his defensive stance.

“Hello?” he asked to the darkness.

Peter might be naïve but he wasn’t stupid enough to follow the source of the mysterious sound coming from the darkness, horror films had taught him better

“Who is there?” he asked again without getting a verbal answer.

His heightened senses made possible to him to know that someone or _something_ was hiding behind the veil of darkness surrounding the streets. Peter knew something was coming by the way the dead autumnal leaves crushed under heavy footsteps, he gulped audibly. He had a sudden need of chasing the sound but his common sense was screaming no, it was telling him to wait. Peter never used his common sense a lot.

So with cautious but purposeful steps he little by little went into the dark, he heard how the footsteps went quicker and readied himself to take the hit, but it just never came. The only thing that did, was a flock of children heading to the street with such speed that left him with unsteady feet and a dizzy head, gibberish whispers making him loose his mind.

“Are you okay?”

Just in front of him was the epitome of what one could call a _chaotic beauty,_ Peter tried to compose himself as best as he could. He cleared his throat and suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Yeah, I’m good”

“You don’t look like it.”

A hand as cold as ice cupped one of his cheeks making him turn his head to one side and then the other to assess the damage. Piercing black eyes taking in the dry cut on his forehead and the still bleeding wound on his punched lower lip, he wasn’t used to hace such an intimate contact with a stranger, yet he didn’t move until the girl took a step back.

Both stared at eachother in curiosity.

”It’s part of a costume” Peter said after taking in his surroundings “After all, it’s Halloween!” As if he was trying to backup his statement, Peter pointed to the children running giddily on the street. She was still impassive, with her eyes looking at him with an oh so light hint of curiosity; as if Peter was something completely new to her eyes. He in the other hand, tried every single excuse available to keep his eyes away from her; the vaporous white chiffon dress she was wearing being the perfect excuse.

“I guess you are a ghost, right?”

She smiled with real amusement. “You could said that”

“Aren’t you cold?”

She looked down as if she only had realized how light and inappropriate her dress was for the autumnal season. “You get used to it…over time.”

Thes she started walking away, completely ignoring the fact that they were having a conversation just a couple of seconds ago and leaving Peter with the expression of a kicked puppy. He followed her, not out of anger but for curiosity instead. Because something in her eyes was so inviting and because of her light smirk intrigued him endlessly.

She carried herself with the dignity of someone that knows every single secret, just like if she had seen the origins of the universe with her own eyes. She never broke her stride and happily greeted the children she passed on the street, he found it weird but paid it no mind.

“You followed me, why?”

Peter had no valid answer for that specific question. He felt a magnetic pull towards her, he really couldn’t explain the way his world suddenly started to gravitate around her without making too much of a fool of himself. He just kept things simple. “I don’t know”

She smiled with less demure and offered him a hand. “Would you dance with me, Peter?”

He said yes. Peter took her hand on his and just in the middle of the lively street she lead him in a soft dance which music was only to her ears to hear. He had never felt this light before. For every spin and turn he felt how the worries and burdens started to slowly fade from his chest. No war or battle was left to be remembered, just an empty and silent space resonating with his own heartbeat.

His mind was finally at peace with himself and his surroundings, empty from triggering thoughts that always left him drenched in a cold sweat. It had to be her. With her enigmatic dark eyes that seemed to divine the effect her ministrations had on him. With her half smirk that showed the world she knew every secret conceived. With her delicate hands that slowly left the cold to absorb the warmth straight from his body.

With her silky voice that cooed his name every time it left her lips.

“Who are you?” he asked in absolute bliss.

Instead of answering with her words she let her body built an answer, with a step and then two; one quicker than the other. The harmony on their dance was shaken away with a sudden change of tempo, Peter paid it no mind and let her lead him once again. He was waiting for an answer.

“For some a friend, for others a nightmare.”

The young man frowned. “Do you always talk with riddles?”

“I’d rather call them half-truths.”

She smiled and hastened the tempo once again, only that this time Peter started to hear the symphony they were dancing to. With hints of violins and drums in the distance, he shook his head to kick away the irrationality of the thought.

“Will you ever tell me one?”

They were practically strangers but there he was, asking the beautiful creature to unravel all the secrets hidden behind her smile.

“I will tell you every single one of them. Once the sun comes up.” 

This time Peter heard it loud and clear. A stern orchestra playing just for them and their impromptu dance under the moonlight. The music was severe and a shiver went down his spine by hearing the sharp chords of a violin, he looked at her with a troubled expression but she remained unmoved.

“Ease your mind, I hear it too.” At least he wasn’t hallucinating “Keep your eyes on me.”

He obeyed out of inertia, completely oblivious to what was happening on his surroundings. “Tell me one of your secrets”

She thought about it for a long minute, as if she was truly deliberating about his trustworthiness. “I know all the children’s names” Peter then remembered the flock of children running down the street and took a look around; they weren’t so many now.

“Why are you here, then? Shouldn’t you be taking care of them?”

“I had to take care of you first”

Long graceful fingers caressed the soft skin of his cheek and he leaned into the touch feeling as if he was about to fall into a peaceful slumber right into her arms.

“I’m glad it didn’t take ‘till dawn”

Her words sparked up an unsettling feeling in his gut, the eerie sound of the violins coming to an end was sharp against his ears. Peter had a weird feeling but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, instead he tried to find the slumber overtaking him.

Barely awake and conscious he started to think that something was off, so he tried to put some distance between his body and the young woman’s but her grasp was relentless. Peter tried to scream out for help but the only answer he got was the sinister laugh of the girl holding him. Horrified, he realized the kids fading away in the middle of the street.

There were no childish chuckling, no music left to be played.

Just jarring silence between two bodies that moved on an ill-fated comedy of dance. One heavy breath, one fading heartbeat.

“Who are you?” peter asked with fear radiating from his pores.

“Death” The angelface the girl once had distorted into a sardonic grimace that only could be described as the face of evil. He fought, with every ounce of strength remaining on his limbs; he did everything he could to regain his freedom. “Too late for that, you wanted to dance with me, remember?”

“Impossible”

“Few things in this world truly are, especially on this time of the year. That’s the main reason why me and my spirits go to the lookout for souls and you are quite the rare piece, not many are able to endure a piece with me.”

Her words triggered a rush of adrenaline on him. “No! Please don’t!”

Peter tried once again. Blinded with slumber and with an erratic heart he fought for his freedom. Then he abruptly realized that he couldn’t beat him with strength, but he still could try to outwit her, Peter once prided on his sharp mind and he was more than willing to put it to good use now.

“Let’s make a deal” death looked at him with slight amusement and let him speak while she entertained herself with the vaporous sleeves of her dress, Peter sad what came to his mind first. “You won’t take my life, but you can take something else.”

“Why would I desire something other than your life?”

Peter ran his hands to his already tousled hair in exasperation. “There has to be one thing that comes to your mind. I can give you access to things you have never seen.”

Her eyes shone greedily. “That’s a bold statement to make”

“And yet still I’m willing to do it”

Peter thought about a trip to the avengers compound, he’d introduce her as a friend and let her roam around the lab for a quick second, then he’d take her the hell out of her and keep his life in the meantime. But death had other things planned out.

“Your wit is formidable and due to that I’m considering this _second chance_ I’d be giving you.” He wanted to speak but her sharp eyes prevented him to do so, then she let go of him and started to parade in front of him while listing her conditions. “Your soul will remain on this realm for as long as the hope awaits at your home, none of your kin would be able to intervene in my domains for as long as your search goes forth, if body and soul never reunite in the warmth of a dawn then our next encounter by the twelfth full moon shall be sealed by my kiss.”

Death then offered her hand and he took it with the naivety of mortal beings, completely ignoring that it was on her nature to have always a trick under her sleeve. She was cleverer than every single earthly being so she pulled him in a hug.

What little calm he had faded when her stone cold body collided with his, shortly before her lithe fingers grazed his cheeks and her lips crashed onto his forehead. Peter’s body couldn’t take the magnitude of her action, being weakened and numb he felt to the floor with the grace of a used ragged doll.

She stripped him of his essence, she didn’t take his soul but took his spirit with her. Now he was condemned to wander defenseless with no place to belong to.

Had death had feelings, she would have pitied him. “Time take mercy on the wandering souls”


End file.
